1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved revetment system. More particularly, blocks of the system have been improved to allow for articulation therebetween for conformity to changes in terrain while edges thereof align in a manner to form a smooth transition between the blocks. Further the blocks may be maintained a predetermined distance apart, if desired, by removable spacer tabs incorporated into areas of the blocks used for interlocking the blocks during creation of the revetment system.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, various revetment systems and blocks used to create such systems have been proposed.
For example, the Atkinson U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,705 discloses an articulated erosion control system which incorporates a complex interlock of lock and key blocks to create a flexible mat, with nominal spacing between the blocks being fixed and with each block having a planar top and bottom surface.
The Gargollo U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,532 discloses a method and apparatus for constructing an articulated pavement system wherein a plurality of substantially identical blocks having planar surfaces are engageable to each other in a puzzle piece manner with substantially no spacing therebetween and with latch pins engageable between adjacent blocks to limit relative vertical movement thereof.
The Pettee, Jr. U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,451 discloses a grid matrix system formed of interconnected blocks having planar surfaces which may be placed adjacent to each other in an abutting manner or in a substantially spaced apart manner while maintaining an interlocked relationship.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present system is improved by the provision of removable spacer tabs in the areas where blocks of the system lock together for maintaining spacing therebetween, if such is desired, as well as having a non-planar areas on a top surface thereof for producing a smooth transition between adjacent blocks when the blocks are articulated relative to each other, the nonplanar surface areas also affording smooth hydraulic flow over the revetment.